


Я Вам пишу...

by moremori



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: F/M, Letters, Music, Musicians
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moremori/pseuds/moremori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Письмо к жене.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я Вам пишу...

Милая моя Терезия!

Не хватит ни французской певучести, ни строгости немецкого языка, ни мелодичности итальянского, чтобы передать, как я скучаю по Вас! Сердце замирает, когда я понимаю, что расстался с Вами так давно! Ночами я, мучаясь бессонницей в вечно душном Париже, мечтаю, как утром, едва взойдет солнце, немедля соберу вещи и найду самый быстрый почтовый дилижанс к Вене. К Вам, мой свет, к Вам! Однако к утру, забываясь беспокойным сном, понимаю, что вынужден остаться тут еще как минимум на несколько недель…

Как я писал Вам неделей ранее, премьера прошла, без ложной скромности, ярко. Впервые, кажется, я осознал, как сильно музыка влияет на жизнь людей. Театральное искусство во Франции вовсе не такое, каким мы привыкли видеть его в Империи. У французов театр – это в первую очередь мощный рычаг управления народом. Я часто слышал подобное от своих парижских друзей, но только сейчас в полной мере понял это. За этим рычагом, однако, не всегда стоит высшая власть страны, пропагандирующая свои идеи таким способом. И именно сейчас такие люди, как мой друг Бомарше, осознают, что искусством можно оказать влияние куда большее, чем самыми высокопарными революционными речами. Париж болен, Париж лихорадит, и, как и предвещал Бомарше, «Тарар» стала этим рычагом, умело направляющим жителей содрогающейся от революционной горячки столицы.

И мне страшно от этого осознания, милая Терезия. Музыку и музыкантов я всегда сравнивал с призмой, проходя через которую, луч света раскладывается на сияющую радугу. Наверняка в детстве Вы проводили столь занятный опыт под руководством своих учителей. С самого детства мне представлялось, что этот солнечный лучик есть послание самого Господа Бога нашего, а музыканты – та самая призма, проходя через которую, Его послание приходит народу музыкой. Столько лет я писал музыку, руководствуясь этими скромными, по-детски наивными мыслями… Я всегда учил этому своих маленьких учеников… А теперь с ужасом осознаю, что музыка, действительно влияющая на людей, идет не от Бога, но от самих людей.

Иногда я иду по улицам Парижа и в толпе, выкрикивающей и декламирующей какие-то революционные лозунги, все чаще слышу написанные мною же мелодии. А ведь прошло не более двух недель с того дня, как опера вышла в свет! Это должно льстить мне как композитору, но это приводит меня в ужас как человека. Лишь сплетение звуков и мелодий, но оно, оказывается, может повлиять на человека. Так думал я поначалу, безмерно удивляясь реакции этих простолюдин. А потом я понял, с ужасом осознал, что мы: музыканты, знать, духовенство, - словом все те люди, для которых музыка стала частью жизни, - все мы, к своему стыду, просто перестали ее воспринимать. Для этих же людей подобная музыка – нечто новое, нечто, затрагивающие еще струны их простых, но искренних душ… Давно ли Вы, мой милый друг, слушая музыку, ощущали настоящий подъем сил, истинное восхищение, от которого порою дрожат руки и на глаза в буквальном смысле наворачиваются слезы? О, нет, за хлопотами и мелкими проблемами нашей жизни мы забыли о том, какой он, незамутненный повседневными невзгодами, чистый восторг! Даже я, особенно я как музыкант и композитор, со стыдом понимаю, что музыка стала настолько неотъемлемой частью моей жизни, стала моим ремеслом, что я пренебрег самым главным, пренебрег тем, что музыка в первую очередь есть искусство и Его божественное послание нам, людям на Земле.

Я с теплыми чувствами вспоминаю самого себя в юности. Я рассказывал Вам, как в те времена, когда я еще и не помышлял о музыке как о профессии, когда я был всего лишь одним из многочисленных сыновей простого итальянского торговца, о да, в то время музыка была для меня роскошью, благословлением, счастьем… Никто из моих братьев и сестер не были так набожны, как я, никто и них так не любил церковные службы. От пения хора мое молодое юношеское сердце замирало в благоговейном восторге, а от чистых, глубоких звуков органа на глаза наворачивались слезы. В те волшебные моменты, склонив голову перед святым распятием, я молил Господа Бога о том, что Он позволил мне хоть немного прикоснуться к неведомому, запретному тогда таинству написания и воссоздания музыки. Со временем, когда мой брат Франческо начал обучать меня игре на скрипке, я постепенно позабыл то чувство восхищения, осознав всю сложность искусства воссоздания мелодий. Но даже в те времена музыка, звуки, мелодии были для меня чем-то неземным, божественным, кусочком Рая на нашей грязной земле, который по счастливой случайности смогли познать люди. Но с переездом в Вену простые повседневные радости и невзгоды закрутили меня: обучение у герра Гассмана, общение с людьми высшего света, работа, - и музыка, хотя и с тех пор была моей вечной спутницей, словно стала какой-то блеклой, привычной, скучноватой… Я все еще мог оценивать ее: эта хороша, а эта нет; мог хвалить и журить своих учеников, но я, кажется, перестал чувствовать ее. Чувствовать душой, каждой клеточкой своего тела… Сейчас, оглядываясь на самого себя всего несколько месяцев назад, я прихожу в ужас, моя милая. Стоили все мои страдания и стремления того, что то, что раньше было самым прекрасным в моей жизни, теперь стало рутиной, обязанностью, работой, простым ремеслом? Эти размышления и выводы, кажется, открыли мне глаза. О, я словно родился заново! Сейчас я чувствую невероятный подъем. Мне хочется творить, творить просто ради искусства, ради прекрасного! С этим письмом я прилагаю мои последние наброски, созданные под влиянием моих наблюдений и размышлений последних дней, которые посвящаю Вам и скромно таю надежду, что они придутся Вам по душе.

Так же я прошу у Вас прощения за то, что занимаю Вас такими несколько скучными, возможно, размышлениями, ибо видит же Бог, разлука с Вами причиняет мне боль, и так хочется продлить ощущения беседы с Вами, моя нежная Терезия… Тысячу раз целую Ваши ласковые ручки и передаю привет маленькому Алоизу Энгельберту. 

Уповаю на Ваш скорейший ответ,   
всегда Ваш преданный муж, Антонио Сальери  
Париж, 23 июня 1787 года

[9.11.2013]


End file.
